Amy's Diary
by TweetytweetBird
Summary: Basicly what the title says :D REVIEW!
1. 18th August 2012

**Hello Readers! This is my new story! (dun dun duuuuuuunnnnn) haha um so like this is Amy's Diary and I hope you like it! Review if possible please maybe. Sorry its so short. Whoopsy :). Anyway thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Amy's Diary<p>

August 18th 2012

_Dear Diary_

_It's been years since I last wrote in this. My last entry was about me and Alex studying for the final exam then he told me about DARPA and we had to break up but I'm over him now, I think. Any way today was a busy day at the SFPD. Mal and Natara caught the killer, luckily they did catch him when they did because the women he was about to kill was a single mom with a two year old son. What would of happened if she was murdered… Ken told me and Kai about how we caught him. Kai said he was going to check on Mal and Natara or as he called them Macho Mal and Agent Hottie. Ugh Kai. Ken stayed though and he started saying how I was to thank for tracking where he would kill next, I started blushing and he put his arm around me and called me "Adorable Ames" then he left the crime lab. I like it when Ken comes in, he makes me smile… Wait! Do I have a crush on Ken? No its probably just my imagination. I think._


	2. 20th August 2012

**My second** **chapter! WOO! Read n review please!**

* * *

><p>August 20th 2012<p>

Dear Diary,

A new murderer is out there. Why cant people just respect each other? It's a lot simpler! So Kai went to go inspect the victim, her name is Amy too, I hope the murderer isn't going around killing people called Amy! It was quite lonely without Kai. Its strange because I get annoyed when he's here but when he's gone it's lonely… Hm, strange. I was happy because this time Kai didn't bring any body parts back to the lab. I don't get how he can stand to see them. Its all to gross for me to handle! I would probably pass out from the sight of blood. Ha ha it's a good I'm not doing Kai's job or nothing would get done. Kai started playing the "Would you rather" game with me and he said would you rather be a zombie or a ghost. I answered neither because both ways I'm dead! What's the point, then it was my turn so I decided to play his game and I asked would you rather be a junkie or a jailbird? Kai was really shocked by my question then he answered a junkie because and I quote "They're cooler." Then he suggested playing truth or dare. His games started to bore me so I told him to go play on The Sims and his revenge was killing me and making me a zombie. Ugh he's so immature. Well I cant really talk because when he went to get coffee I brought my sim back to life and I killed his and made his sim a ghost. He was pretty angry when he found out but I thought it was funny, then he killed my sim so we were even. I wonder how he finds those games so addicting, I found it quite boring but I did only play on it for two minutes so you know. It was a bit fun but not addictingly fun! I guess that's the difference between us…


	3. 22nd August 2012

**OMG! Three chapters in one** **day! I should get a medal for that :D! Any way Read and Review! Sorry these are so short! Its hard writting diaries**

* * *

><p>22nd August 2012<p>

Dear Diary

Today was a good day. Ken asked me to try to get information on the new murderer, I managed to get his cell phone number and his licence plate number, so one step closer to finding out who is the murderer. I told Ken about what I found, he seemed really happy about it and he said that we should go out somewhere after work so I said yes and he's going to come pick me up at six o'clock so I'm happy about that because it's been ages since I've been on a date! Wait, is it a date? I'm not sure. I've got to start getting ready now.

* * *

><p>Oh my God best sort of date ever! We started off having dinner at this place near the beach, on a pier then after that we spent some time on the beach and just talked about, well nearly everything and after a while we started splashing each other in the sea. It was really fun! I almost forgot how much fun it was on a date! After we got out of the ocean Ken drove me home and kissed me goodnight and that just about brings us up to here! I hope we go on date again! I'm going to bed now, I'm tired.<p> 


	4. 24th August 2012

**Hello! I've changed the age rating because theres some words that are considered inapropriate for a K/ K+ readers well just in this one. But any way enjoy and review please!**

* * *

><p>August 24th 2012<p>

Dear Diary

My dress still smells like the ocean, but it was really fun. There's been another murder. It happened last night but this girl wasn't called Amy so I'm safe for now, I hope! Me and Ken are going on another date tomorrow night. Kai keeps teasing me and calling me Barbie, I didn't get it at first but then he explained. He meant it to be like Barbie and Ken, the dolls for six year olds. Kai said that I made it less funny but it was never funny. He definitely wasn't laughing when I said that he has a crush on Kara. Ha revenge is bittersweet for one yet good for the other. Hm… What else happened today… Oh yeah Kai showed me how to make my own sim. I made one that according to Kai "looked like a bimbo" because she was blonde with brunette roots. Then I made another and Kai thought she looked like a stripper! I let Kai control them and he made them both lesbians because he was bored. Oh Kai.


	5. 27th August 2012

27th August 2012

Dear Diary

Sorry I haven't wrote in you for three days diary. I was going to yesterday but I went to go celebrate Mal and Natara's engagement. They're getting married on the 20th of February next year, so in just under six months. And on the 25th me and Ken went on our second date and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. I really hope nothing goes wrong otherwise it would be really awkward between us at work so fingers crossed all goes well! I really don't want to think about the what if it doesn't end well… That's what sends relationships wrong and saying the wrong things… Any way enough worrying! Worrying makes me feel stressed and being stressed makes me feel sick then it all just goes down hill…


	6. 30th August 2012

**Hi! Thanks for reading if you are going to read it... Anyhoo please review! Please**

* * *

><p>August 30th 2012<p>

Dear diary

So far today's quite boring, the only thing interesting was that Mal and Ken are trying to stop someone for murdering eight high school students at a party. Even Kai's not talking, today's going to go slow I just know it is, all I can hear is tap tap, click click of Kai's computer, Natara just walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Oh my God! I want boring today back! My tears are making the ink from my pen run. Mal and Ken's car crashed into another car head on and their both unconscious! I hope they wake up soon. Even Nat's crying and she never cries, I'm writing this in the hospital waiting room. I hate it in here, so much sadness is brought in this room like telling your family you have cancer, the doctor telling you someone you care about is going to die and the worst is them telling you it could go either way and them constantly being on your mind. All I can think about is what would happen if neither of them make it through? What if they, no I cant even write that horrible three letter word that makes everyone so sad. The three letter word taking people from you and never giving them back. It's not fair. Why can't live just be happy? I can hear Nat whispering under her breath, something about happy ending. She just whispered it again. So much for my happy ending. Why would she say that? There's still a chance! I hope …<p> 


	7. 31st August 2012

**Hi! Sorry I've not updated in a long time! My internet was down :(**. **But now its back up :)! So anyway read and review!**

* * *

><p>31st August 2012<p>

Dear Diary

Ouch! My back hurts from sleeping on a hospital couch! They let me and Natara stay the night and sleep in Ken and Mal's room. Speaking of Natara, where is she? Hm. She said she was going to talk to the doctor about something. She's been gone for about half an hour. I hope she's ok. I wonder where she is? Oh! Here she is she just entered the room and she looks like she just saw a ghost! She looks really pale! I wonder why… She just sat down on the couch. She seems… Distracted. I'm going to get some coffee now.

I just burned my tongue drinking the coffee! It really hurts! Natara's gone again. She's been acting really strange lately, like at their engagement party she got annoyed then she was on the verge of crying. I can hear her, she's in the bathroom being sick… Wait morning sickness, mood swings…

Oh my God… I think Nat's pregnant!

Natara's not pregnant! I asked her a while ago and she just gave me a funny look, um whoops. I hope Mal and Ken wake up soon! It's not the same hearing Mal's jokes everyday and I hope Ken wakes up soon because I really miss him, I miss talking to him in the morning, I miss going on fun dates. It's been less than one week but I still miss him…


	8. 1st September 2012

September 1st 2012

Dear Diary

Mal woke up today! He and Natara had this romantic moment like the kind you would see in movies apart from there usually wasn't someone there just watching them. Mal explained what happened when the car crashed. He said Ken was knocked out almost straight away and he used his phone to text someone then he passed out. Nat started getting emotional and wanted to speak to him alone and that's how I ended up sitting outside the hospital room. I'm just going to stroll around now, I haven't really seen that much of the hospital.

I met an old woman as I walked along the hallway. Her name was Grace and she had arthritis but she didn't let that keep her down though, she kept saying that if she ever gets better she will be dancing. She was really sweet and I hope she does get better soon! I think I'm going to head back to the hospital room now.

I'm in the room again and I'm sat by Ken's bed. I watched the heart monitor go beep beep beep. I slowly reached forward and held his hand. His heart literally skipped a beat. I started crying again. I closed my eyes and hung my head. It was really painful, seeing the one you loved in so much pain. I felt a hand on my back. It was Ken! He's awake! He smiled up at me and I hugged him. I was so happy. I never wanted that moment to end!

I may not write in you that much diary. I'm only going to write in memorable things or when I get extremely bored. So this isn't a goodbye, this is a see you later J


	9. 30th November 2012

November 30th 2012

Dear Diary

I feel so sick, I've been feeling really ill since thanksgiving. I've been throwing up every single morning since. Hm it's the thirtieth of November today. That means I'm late on my you know what… Oh my God, could I be? No, no but it's better to be on the safe side. I'll buy a test before work and I'll take it there, maybe I should buy two…

Three minutes left until I can know the result. What if it's positive? How will I tell everyone? But if it's negative then there's not much to worry about. Finally the three minutes are up! Longest time of my life! The first one is… Positive! Oh no, it may just be a false positive! The other one is… negative. Huh so still a fifty-fifty chance, I'll go to the doctors after work. Now time to throw these in the bin.

I really can't concentrate all I can think about is if I am pregnant or not and should I tell Ken? I don't think I should tell him, it would just mess with his head and he shouldn't need to worry about me or the future… Kai keeps asking me what's wrong, as if I can trust him! Natara just walked through the door and she wants me to meet her in the bull pen in two minutes. Kai looked at me with a puzzled expression. I headed out the door, my heart pounding and biting my lower lip. I entered the bull pen and sat down, shaking.

Natara sat down opposite me and pushed something forward. The pregnancy tests! She found them! I'm trying really hard to keep a straight face but it seems almost impossible. I can feel my heart beating in my mouth. Natara finally speaks

"I found these in the bin." Her face is cold and straight. I'd hate to be a suspect if I had to deal with her! "I know these aren't Anna's because she's had the past few days off and their not mine, so that just leaves you, Amy." I struggle to keep a straight face. I can't do it. I took a deep breath.

"Okay their mine. I took them this morning." A sort of smile crossed Natara's face. A smile of accomplishment.

"So, you really think your pregnant?" I took another deep breath

"I don't know. One's positive and the other is negative."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go see the doctor after work."

"Ok, good luck."

"Can I leave now? I really don't like this room!" She silently laughed

"Of course you can Ames." I left the room and headed straight to the crime lab.

Kai kept asking me why Natara wanted to see me and I kept not answering. He just kept asking and asking. I finally blurted out.

"I think I'm pregnant okay! Now stop annoying me!" Kai just stood their in shock and I just realised what I said. My heart started racing again. Kai just stood there in utter shock. An awkward silence hung over us. Then Kai said

"Wow. So how sure are you?"

"Fifty-fifty"

"Have you told Ken?" I shook my head while biting my bottom lip

"I think you should Amy because if you are pregnant then he is a part of it too."

"Okay I'll tell Ken."

"Tell me what?" Ken had just entered the room. Today is just getting worse and worse! I didn't even want Nat to know! Now Nat, Kai and soon Ken will! I feel really dizzy and my visions fading. I think I'm going to pass…

Ugh I just woke up and I feel like crap! Ken's by my side, he leaned over and whispered in my ear

"I know, Kai told me." It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm actually kind of glad he knows.

"It's just now if I am or not."

"Either way everything going to be fine."

"Yeah I guess it is." The doctor strolled confidently into the room.

"Hello Miss Chen. We ran some test on you while you where asleep and you are pregnant." Time seemed as though it stood still. All I could think of was if it's a boy or girl. I didn't think about the future or if I wasn't ready because none of that mattered. I was too involved in the moment. The doctor was talking about something but I couldn't make myself concentrate. Everything seemed happy.


	10. 5th December 2012

**Sorry this chapter is SOOOO short! Review if possible! :D**

* * *

><p>December 5th 2012<p>

Dear Diary

I told Captain about the baby today. It just seems so unreal that next year I'm going to be a mommy! When this year started I never thought it would end like this! I'm happy yet scared. I really don't want anything to go wrong! That reminds me, I haven't yet told Kai that I'm definitely pregnant. He seemed pretty concerned when I told him.

I told Kai. He kept trying to convince me that if it's a boy to name him Kai. He's really starting to annoy me now. Well he was better than Eric I guess. Ugh I feel really sick again, only down-side about pregnancy. And I'm about to throw up.

I hate being sick! But it will all be good in the end, right? I'm back in the crime lab now. Time to get back to work.


	11. 27th December 2012

**Hey second longest one :D! My lastone was short due to writters block -_-! Anyway READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>December 27th 2012<p>

Dear Diary

It's my first sonogram today! It's at three.

Natara looked like she had been crying, her eyes were puffy and blood-shot, Mal didn't know why she was so distraught either, every time he mentioned it she tried to speak she would cry her eyes out… I wonder what's wrong…

In the bathroom, just threw up. Someone just entered. It's Nat and she's crying. Should I just stay here or go out and ask what's wrong.

"Amy I know your in there!" Crap! I guess I kind of have to leave the cubicle now.

"Hey Nat. What's wrong?"

"What's right?"

"You can trust me, Nat." Natara turned her head away from me and started to talk

"Even if you don't want something it still hurts when you can't have it."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember at the hospital and you asked me if I was pregnant?"

"Yeah I remember that and you told me you weren't."

"Well I just found out I can never have kids"

"Oh, Nat"

"Spare the sympathy, I never wanted kids anyway."

"Then why is it affecting you so much."

"Because what if I changed my mind? There was always an opportunity but now" She broke back down into tears. I feel so bad for her.

"Everything will be ok in the end!" I try to convince her everything will be fine

"No it won't! I've read stories about men leaving their wife because they cant have children and I don't want to be one of them! I love Mal so much! I don't want to say goodbye!" She was clearly distraught.

"He loved you for a whole year Natara! He never gave up! He kept saying "one day she'll be mine" He wouldn't just give up! A year is a long time and to love someone for a year without them knowing, you know they wont leave!"

"I didn't know he loved me for a year! Why didn't he tell me?"

"He tried but others got in the way, first Tasha then Shawn, Oscar then Minka. If you never met them you would have been together a hell of a lot longer." An awkward silence hung between us and Natara walked out, I think I cheered her up.

* * *

><p>Just came home from doctors! This was what happened<p>

I was in the doctors office and she was starting the sonogram, Ken squeezed my hand in support and the doctor said "both heartbeats were strong" I thought she meant mine and the baby's. Ken asked her what she meant by both and she said

"Both of the babies heartbeats were strong." Then I asked

"Both, Do you mean like two like twins two?" And the doctor just nodded and said

"You can know the genders if you want." And me being me I really wanted to know and I asked if we could know and she said I'm having a Boy and Girl and I dazed out after that. I was really worried! I didn't think I could handle one but two! How am I going to cope? The doctor gave us a photo and me and Ken left. We didn't talk until we got in the car.

"Wow twins." Ken started talking

"Uh huh." He could tell I was scared. He took one hand off the wheel and held my hand

"Everything's going to be fine Ames."

"I know it's just…" I couldn't help but think of Natara at that moment, I just felt so bad for her and Mal!

"It's just what?" Ken interrupted my thoughts

"Nothing" I lied "It doesn't matter. I'm just a bit scared."

"If the future wasn't scary life would be boring!"

"Yeah but my apartment's not big enough for three people!"

"We could just move in together."

"Ok lets move in together!"


	12. 31st December 2012

**Hello readers! I really like writing this :D! I've always liked writing diary's even though I don't write one myself... Hm. Any hoo please please please review! Your reviews make me write faster :D!**

* * *

><p>December 31st 2012<p>

Dear Diary

Last day of 2012! Ha, ha we didn't all die! Me and Ken are going to look for apartments in the new year. I'm ready to leave this place, it's just big enough for me! How could I fit three in here! I'm going to start getting ready for the day, I don't know why I'm not going anywhere, the only place I'm going is to the SFPD new years party but these pyjamas feel really tight. Wait could I finally be showing? I'm going to go look in the mirror.

Oh my god! I'm showing! It may be really small but still! I've got to text Ken, and message sent. I don't think you really need to know that… Oh well! He just texted me back "My place, ASAP. Want to see!" I quickly threw on some clothes and went.

I arrived at Ken's place and knocked on the door.

"Ken, were here" I heard him unlock the door

"Hey" He hugged me as he spoke. He stepped aside to let me in.

"Look." I pointed to the small baby bump.

"Wow, I guess this is really happening!"

"You scared?"

"I guess I'm just worried," We sat down on the couch "What if they think I'm just some dead beat that got his girlfriend pregnant."

"If they ever think that they'll be out!" He laughed at what I said.

"Your so sweet Ames." He put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I put my head on his shoulder.

I just got back from the new years party at the SFPD. It's a lot more boring when you can't drink and when you get a lot of "When's the baby due?" or "Is it a boy or girl" or "When's the wedding?" Every time someone asked "When's the wedding?" I felt like rah! It doesn't matter if me and Ken are married! These two are going to be loved so much it wouldn't matter if we're married or not! Also every time I said that I'm having a boy and a girl people gave me the strangest of looks then they realised "Oh right she must be having twins" I just felt like face palming but it was a lot nicer this year because I got to kiss someone at midnight! I haven't done that since Alex… Any way at least I'm going to bed sober. Probably the first time in years, sober on new years eve!


	13. 6th January 2013

January 6th 2013

Dear Diary

It's Ken's birthday today. Were going 'round to his mom's house to celebrate. I'm kind of nervous because his family have never met me and they only know me and Ken are boyfriend and girlfriend, they don't know about the twins so I'm a bit scared of their reaction to it and I can't really hide it either… Hopefully it will go alright, I hope.

It was actually not as bad as I thought it would be, it was his mom and his sister Kesha. Ken introduced me to them and he mentioned the twins after he introduced me. I was expecting them to be shocked but they really weren't, they were really happy for me and Ken. They asked me how far along, I was about four months along and they asked me what genders they are. I really like Ken's family, there a lot better than mine. That reminds me, I still need to tell my mom and dad about the twins and Ken. I'll call them later.

I just called my mom and dad, I told them everything and their reaction? Them yelling at me for half an hour about how I'm wasting my life and how I should get married and them telling me how ashamed they were of me. Was I really that bad? I really don't know. All I know is that I'm crying my eyes out and Ken said he's coming over to cheer me up.

Ken's just been over, and he managed to cheer me up. He kept saying sweet things like it doesn't matter what my parents think. He's actually right. It doesn't matter if we're married or not these two are going to be loved so much and I'm not wasting my life! I'm trying to live it before it's too late and it's not like I'm sixteen, I'm twenty seven that's eleven years older that sixteen! I know that I'm not going to be talking to them in a long time! And if they think they'll be able to see the twins their out of their minds! Sorry for the rant, I was really, really annoyed.


	14. 1st February 2013

1st February 2013

Dear Diary

Natara told Mal about not being able to have children today, he gave her a huge hug and said that he would never leave her and he just suggested adoption. I don't really know too much more.

Nothing much is happening today, No going out of the SFPD, most people have paperwork, it's bad because then me and Kai have no work and… Oh! The babies have stated kicking! Kai looked at me worriedly

"You ok, Ames?"

"Come over here!"

"Why?"

"Just come over!"

"Alright, alright." He seemed annoyed, I think I accidentally yelled at him…

"Give me your hand." He cautiously gave me his hand. I placed it to where the babies were kicking. I couldn't help but smile. Kai took his hand away from where they were kicking.

"So what are you going to call them?"

"I don't know… Me and Ken haven't really talked about it…"

"Do you know what a great name is?"

"What?"

"Kai." After he said his own name I hit him playfully.

"I'm not naming the boy after you!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why did you say so?"

"Your just annoying me now!"

"Sorry…"

"Better."

"So what is actually going to happen between you and Ken?"

"I don't really know. Were definitely moving in together but other than that I'm not sure." An awkward silence hung between us. Kai went back to his area and I span back around.


	15. 7th February 2013

**Gah! It's been like FOREVER since I last updated this! I had a serious case of writters block! Not good! Anyway I got over it! YAY! Anyway please review because I wanna know if I should continue with this story. Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

><p>February 7th 2013<p>

Dear Diary

I keep getting that feeling that someone is behind me, watching my every move. I told Ken about it and he just stiffened and since then he's been almost avoiding me a bit more. I'm not sure if I should be worried or annoyed. I just hope it's not about him being scared about being a dad. I really hope he doesn't run out on me. I can't even begin to imagine if he does. I just heard the sound of the door opening. I'm really scared now! I'm going to see who it is…


End file.
